Unangelic Alchemists
by Chrysakitten
Summary: The turtles are saved, by a girl, from a gun toting dragon and take the injured girl to the lair where they found out she has business with splinter and is more than she seems raphxoc. Note: Unlikely to update. Please check my profile for reasons
1. Meet the Angel

DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ:

I do not own any of the characters in this story it is purely a Fan based fiction the characters belong to whoever made them

Shadows ran across the rooftops, as silent as the night itself. They practised fighting techniques with each other while running. They eventually stopped and fell down into an alley way infested with thugs.

"Hey it's those lizard things, get em." The leader cried out as he noticed them.

The four brothers drew their weapons and positioned themselves for a fight.

"How many…ugh times do we have to tell you." Raph moaned while performing a spin kick. "We're turtles."

"Not lizards or alligators…" Leo said blocking his opponents bat.

"Or Frogs." Mikey grinned as he hit the purple dragons head with his nun chucks.

"We're not any other reptile or amphibian you can think of." Donny swiped at his target.

"We're Turtles." They all said as they finished of the thugs.

"Woo! Now that that's over lets go get some pizza." Mikey cheered.

One of the punks refused to stay behind and held up a gun towards them. The turtles turned and stood still till they heard a whoosh behind them.

"Look out." Leo called as he jumped to avoid a giant flame.

The dragon fell backwards dropping the pistol it fired off a round and the fire suddenly stopped. A hooded figure trembled towards the turtles clutching its side. Blood seeped through the bullet wound and the person collapsed. The four turtles rushed towards the bleeding heap on the floor. Donny removed the hood to reveal a 15 year old girl. Her dust blonde hair was wavy and long and now covered in her blood.

"Shell! We better help her." Raph cursed.

"Splinter… where is he?" She spluttered making all of them look down at her.

The stubborn creature sat up and began rooting through her backpack. She winced as she found what she was looking for. Pulling bandages out of her pack she attempted to cover the wound. Donny helped her out then asked her to relax.

"Like hell I'll relax. Relaxing hasn't got me very far." She moaned and sat back up.

"The bullet didn't hit any vital organs, but it did graze you're skin and that gash is very deep." Donny reasoned with her. "So please calm down before you lose too much blood."

"I need to find Splinter, Donatello let me see him." she gasped as she tried standing up.

"How did you know my name?" Donny looked shocked.

"I know a lot of things, like how you're Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo." She achieved standing up.

The four turtles looked suspiciously at the stubborn girl who just laughed when she saw their reaction.

"I'm not gonna kill you or your sensei, nor am I involved with any of you're enemies." She smiled. "I'm here on behalf of my teacher."

They noticed she was walking towards the manhole. Raph admired her stubbornness and pulled her arm over his shoulder, letting her lean on him for support.

"We need to get you help anyway." Raph grinned ruefully.

The turtles lead the girl down towards their home. Leo was still unsure of her intentions but knew she needed help, so he kept an eye on her.

Later when she was passed out on the sofa, the four brothers started discussing their new acquaintance. Each of them unsure on exactly what to tell their sensei.

"What would Splinter say?" Leo asked them. "He may not want to see her."

"We can't just throw her out. She's so stubborn she'd keep coming back." Mikey told them.

"Also she's suffering from malnutrition and sleep deprivation." Donny cut in.

All 3 of his brothers stared at him. Curious as to why this girl had nearly killed herself getting here.

"Maybe… we should ask her who she is first." Raph said finally.

They all agreed and headed over to the sofa to talk to the girl only to find she got up and disappeared. They all looked at each other and were horrified as too where their guest had run off to.

Splitting up they ran around their home looking for her.

Raph walked around the balcony looking in each room. Was walking towards the bathroom when the door opened and the blonde stepped out dripping wet with only a towel on. Raph walked into her before he saw her.

Mikey and Donny meanwhile ran into Splinter who had just woken up. They decided to try and explain the situation to him.

"Umm Sensei?" Donny gulped.

"Yes Donatello?"

"What would you say if we umm…"

"Rescued an injured animal." Mikey helped

"right." Donny continued. "We rescued an injured alley cat and took it home."

"A cat?" Splinter looked stern.

"One that didn't hunt rats…" Donny quickly added.

"Well then I'd look after it until it got better." Splinter. "Or give it to a rescue centre."

"What if you lost it?" Mikey added.

"You lost a cat?" Splinter looked cross. "In our home?"

"Not really lost it, it just ran off." Donny was doing his best to keep calm.

"WHAT THE SHELL!!" they heard Raph scream.

"Never mind we found it. See ya sensei." Donny grabbed Mikey and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raph looked up to see the girl. He then stood up and glared at her.

"There you are. we've been looking for you everywhere." He pointed at her.

The girl frowned at him. The next thing the turtle knew was that a sharp slap had hit his face. It had been hard enough to turn his face a reddish tint.

"WHAT THE SHELL!!" he exploded.

The girl picked up her back pack that she'd left outside the door, uncaring for the angry reptilian's frustration. The other three arrived quickly when they heard the commotion. They saw the mark on their brother's cheek and the girl dressed only in towel pulling out clean clothes from her pack.

"You found her then bro?" Mikey said laughing at his older brother.

Raph growled and hit his brother round the head. Donny was bemused as he tried to figure out what happened here. Leo went over to the girl in an awkward way as if embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

"If you'd like to get dressed… we'll be uh waiting on the sofa." He stuttered out. A blush fell over his cheeks.

The girl smiled at his awkward reaction, making him blush more. She turned back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Leo's in looove." Came the taunt of Mikey. Donny tried to cover his mouth to stop the laughter, failing miserably. Raph just jumped off of the balcony and sat in front of the T.V. He rubbed his cheek which was still sore.

All four brothers sat waiting. They heard the click of a latch and turned around to see the girl emerge from the bathroom. She looked a little better than before. Dressed in deep green combat pants, silver studded belt, a black tee covered by a sleeveless deep red jacket with a hood. The jacket went down to her black and silver biker style boots. Her dusty blond hair flowed over her shoulders slightly. The brothers were all stood wide eyed.

will update this bit soon enough


	2. Tear filled grey eyes

"It's rude to stare." She told them as she sat down next to Raph.

Raph shifted in his seat away from the girl. He preferred not to get slapped again. The blonde giggled slightly as if she enjoyed tormenting him.

The first to talk was Leo. "What's your name?" he asked shyly still slightly blushing from before. "You know our names, it's only fair."

"Avari Vesta." She snuggled up against Raph must to his horror. "Most people call me Ava though."

Raph was extremely uncomfortable at this moment but remembered that she was injured still and refrained from pushing her off. Also he hated to admit it but she felt kinda nice against him.

"What do you want with our Sensei?" Donny wondered. "And why is it so important to see him that you nearly killed yourself getting here?"

"Killed myself? Oh you mean the not eating or sleeping thing." She looped her slender arms around Raph's muscled one and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was in a hurry."

The turtles were a little worried by her simple answer. She had replied as if it didn't really matter even though they could tell she was sick. How had she lived this long with that mainframe?

Mikey had one thing on his mind. "How did ya do that fire thing?" his brothers looked at him in surprise. It was a valid question but they didn't think it was that important.

Ava's eyes went wide with at first surprise, then delight. Working out her answer she paused and rooted through her pack.

"I'll show you." She grinned. "It's more fun that way."

A little disappointed that she couldn't find what she was looking for in her pack she searched her pockets. When she found it she stood up and positioned herself out of the way of the turtles. In her hands she held a small silver canister and a lighter.

That turtles watched with deep curiosity as she took a sip from the hipflask and held it in her mouth. She flicked the lighter on and sprayed the liquid from her mouth towards the flame creating a large fire that shot past the brothers and hit one of their practice targets. Soon the flame dyed down leaving a scorch mark on the target.

Ava closed the lighter and grinned at the boys. Then to everyone's surprise she grimaced. Running back towards the turtles she grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down.

"I'm never gonna get used to that taste." She swallowed. "Good to drown your sorrows in and shoot flames but seriously bad taste."

She started chewing on some gum to get rid of the taste. Seeing the confused look on the turtle's faces she offered the canister to them. Raph took it and sniffed it and tried some.

"What is that?" he choked trying to spit out what he'd swallowed.

"JD… rum basically." She smiled and returned the canister to her pocket. "Great with coke but still tastes pretty bad."

She offered Raph a stick of gum and sat down next to him.

"Where are you from?" Leo clearly shocked with the girl for having alcohol on her.

"No clue, somewhere near mountains… about 3 days walk away from here." She chewed happily on the mint flavoured chewy.

"You mean drive… 3 days drive" Donny cut in.

"No I walked here. It would have taken 6 days if I fell asleep at all." She corrected him then paused. "Can I see Splinter now please?"

As if on cue the old rat answered for his sons.

"Of course you may follow me." He sniffed the air. "Raphael drinking alcohol is strictly forbidden."

Ava whispered something to Splinter. "Seeing as you did not know what it was you were drinking you will not be punished." He told his son sternly and left the turtles and the girl.

Ava waited until the rat had entered his room before going over to the boys. She pulled Raph's face upwards and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"That's for getting you into trouble and for slapping you before." She uttered to him quietly before following Splinter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys were unsure of the strange girl and moved quickly to listen in on their Sensei and Ava.

Ava noticed what they were up to and slipped a note under the door swiftly. Raph noticed it and read it.

_You guys are dead for trying to eavesdrop_

_See ya Raphie _

_Ava X X_

Raph blushed heavily and decided not to show his brothers the note. But he softly uttered to them.

"I think she knows we're listening." He looked worried.

"What makes you think that?" Leo remarked and turned his head back to the door.

Raph stood with his brothers and listened anyway, even if it meant he'd get in trouble later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava bowed to Splinter and kneeled down. Her face was masked in seriousness. She seemed almost out of character to the girl she showed to the boys.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me Avari?" Splinter asked.

The brothers didn't understand. How did he know her name she hadn't told him? They listened eager to learn more.

"I have a message from my Fa… Teacher." She replied in a solemn voice.

"Go on." Splinter urged her gently noticing her mistake.

Ava removed a letter that had been sealed in a plastic bag. She held it for a moment before handing it over to the rat. He placed it on the table in front of him.

"Do you wish me to read it out loud?" he asked her clearly understanding what it was about.

"Do as you wish Master Splinter." She added. "But if you want me to leave I shall."

The rat shook his head and beckoned her to sit down. He undid the wax seal on the scroll and read it to her.

_Dear Splinter,_

_If you are reading this then as cliché as it is I'm unfortunately dead, but then again you probably knew that. As you will have also noticed I have sent my daughter the youngest and most awkward._

_No doubt she's already causing your boys trouble and I apologise before hand in case anything else happens. Most likely despite what I told her, she nearly killed herself getting here so if it's not too much to ask could you keep her with you for at least a month. I don't care if she protests keep her there._

_She needs a new teacher for a while until her brother settles into his new job, so if you feel like it you can train her. Keep her skills in check ALL of them if you could. If any of her siblings show up don't worry they're not as bad as her. But all the same keep an eye on my two youngest sons._

_Yours Finally,_

_Orion -_

"I see Orion hasn't lost his unusual sense of humour." Splinter smiled at the girl who was stiff.

"I shall enjoy your stay here Avari." He added showing concern.

The girl whispered something so the boys couldn't hear. "Don't tell your sons about my talent please."

"Of course… I hope you enjoy it here." Splinter nodded.

"I will only stay a week Master Splinter, my family needs help at home."

"Of course but your father Orion asked me to keep you for at least a month."

"With all due respect to my teacher, Master Splinter, he couldn't have predicted what would happen when he died." She told the rat sternly and rose off her feet. She was clearly shaking. "May I leave?"

"Of course." The rat nodded with unease.

The girl opened the doors and left. She looked angrily at the turtles before leaving their sight. They heard the lair open and close.

"I told you she noticed us." Raph moaned at them before trailing the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava was sat on top of a building staring out at the city lights. It was obvious she'd been crying. Raph edged towards her.

"No point in hiding or sneaking." She advised him "I'll hit you with a shuriken if you don't cut it out."

"Sorry fa listening in before." He apologised and sat next to her.

"Doesn't matter really." She choked back more tears.

"This the first time you cried?" he looked at her with sympathy.

"Since he died? No I cried my eyes out next to his bed." She turned to face him. "Before my eldest brother told me to stop."

"Why?" he looked startled.

"I had to deliver the letter and … it was showing weakness." She added as a tear fell from her eye.

"Your brother sounds worse than Leo." He tried to cheer her up.

"Damia cried… my sister. But she did it when no one was looking." She smiled a little bit. "I think that was the only time I've seen her so upset. She tries to act grown up like a mother figure but it doesn't suit her."

"How many siblings have you got?" Raph asked curiously.

"4, I have one sister and three brothers." She paused. "Channer, Damia, Zeke and Ethon."

"Big family." He grinned.

"Pray you never meet them." She laughed.


End file.
